


Stop Blowing Holes in my Ship!

by pixiedust12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedust12/pseuds/pixiedust12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per a post floating around on tumblr.</p>
<p>Castiel received a dishonourable discharge from the navy and took to the seas in his own tiny scull. Whilst stopping on a desert island to replenish his supplies he creates an uneasy alliance with Captain Winchester, abandoned by his crew after a mutiny and desperately plotting revenge to regain his sloop, Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
